


Wallethead: Origins

by DrByron



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Wallethead!Vasquez, blowjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrByron/pseuds/DrByron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo P. Vasquez was a nobody, a 20-something smalltime mailroom clerk at Hyperion that nobody paid attention to. Chubby, suffering from early hair loss and with no self-respect whatsoever.<br/>But when the best of them, CEO Handsome Jack, randomly assigned Hugo to be his blowjob bitch, things starts to look a little more promising. His ambitions grow. And one of these ambitions is becoming truly intimate with the man Hugo so admires.</p><p>A sad story about how Hugo Vasquez became the glorious man he is now.</p><p>[This takes place around 10-15 years before the events of Tales from the Borderlands]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallethead: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> [This poses as the backstory to the conversation between Rhys and Vasquez at the end of the 2nd chapter of TFTBL, where Hugo swoons about his supposed 'special relationship' with Handsome Jack, being his personal punching bag.]

It began on a whim paired with chance, the cruel twist of coincidence. And it could've been any other employee. This was not about him at all, and at heart, he always kind of knew. It could have been anyone with a better job, a better body, better hair, better personality. But as chance would have it, the quiet, unpopular, chubby mailroom clerk Hugo P. Vasquez was the one waltzing into Handsome Jack's office at the exact right time to end in a twisted Cinderella lovestory.  
“ _Jesus_ , I really could use a BJ right now!”, Handsome Jack groaned loudly, ruffling his hair over paperwork.  
Shy little Hugo had just entered his office with a stack of mail in his arms, barely in time to hear his complaints.  
“Good morning sir, I, uh, I.... the mail. I brought it. Should I... leave it here, or...”  
“Oh. You probably heard that, huh.”, Jack said.  
“Yeah, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen in, I was just- I'm sorry!”, Hugo panicked in front of his idol, hurriedly stumbled closer, and lost all of his letters and documents on the way. He immediately threw himself to his knees to pick up the pieces again.  
“Nah, it's fine. No need to be so nervous. Wow, you _are_ nervous.”, Jack chuckled. “I mean, I just really need a blowjob now. Nothing confidential about that. You know that feeling? When you're so pissed off that you just want _anyone_ to suck you off? And I mean _anyone_?” Jack observed him clumsily picking up the letters that should long be on his desk by then.  
“Anyone, huh... no, I don't... I don't think I know that feeling.”, Hugo mumbled.  
“Yeah well _I have it_.” Jack gave him a proper lookover and leaned back in his office chair.  
“Do you by any chance have a crush on me or something? You stand there all weird and awkward and your face is all red.”  
“I- uh, uhhh, umh... w-what is the correct answer to that?!” Hugo panicked, struggling to just finally get these letters on his office desk and then leave as quickly as possible. His hands were clammy and his face, his whole bald head really, were all sweaty already.  
“That was enough of an answer.”  
Jack crossed his arms behind his head, and a knowing, dangerous smirk spread on his lips.  
“Kiddo, tell you what... Do _you_ wanna suck me off? I'm really not picky now. Come on, you can suck my dick, if you want. And I know you want it... I see your sparkly eyes. Those are hungry for some Handsome Jack dick.”  
Hugo then only managed to bring out a pathetic squeak. But he didn't have to speak much during what he would then do anyway.  
And what he would do again.  
And again.  
And again.  
  
Out of pure laziness on Handsome Jack's side, and the fact that Hugo happened to be assigned to deliver his mail every time he had a morning shift, this situation repeated itself. At first, only once in a while. But the more often it happened, the less time it took to get to Hugo kneeling in front of Jack, having his cock shoved down his throat. He grew to expect it, and he grew to love it. It was becoming routine and reward at the same time. Not everybody received the honor of being intimate with the most powerful man of Hyperion, after all. And every single company employee would envy him for it, as almost everyone secretly or not-so-secretly held a crush for Handsome Jack. Him included. Oh, him included indeed. This was the only thing in his life that made him feel... special.  
One day, Hugo got news that all of his shifts were moved to the mornings, without any given explanation. At first, this didn't seem all too suspicious, the morning shifts were especially unpopular, because bad news always came early. And with a company full of cases for anger management classes, you would not want to be the messenger.  
But when Handsome Jack began to welcome Hugo every single morning with the broadest, shit-eating grin, and sometimes without pants, it didn't seem like a coincidence anymore.  
  
“Good morning, wallethead...” , Jack purred from behind his desk, way across the room. Hugo could still hear him all too clearly.  
“I've brought your daily mail, Mr Handsome Jack.” , Hugo replied as he approached him. He tried to sound professional, but knowing what was coming, he had an inappropriately giddy smirk already glued onto his face. When he was close enough, he tried to suppress it and play along as Jack intended it.  
“Good, good, mail is important. Messages being delivered. Communication within and outside the company. Good, good.” Jack mumbled. As Hugo had walked around his desk, and Jack turned his office chair towards him, he saw that Jack wasn't wearing pants or briefs, and that he was already fully erect.  
“Whoops, I guess I got a little excited about... getting mail.”, Jack joked.  
Hugo's smirk turned into a broad grin, and his cheeks were burning with anticipation. Initially, this had embarassed him a great deal. But by now, Jack had spoiled him completely.  
“Guess you did. Should I... assist you with the inconvenience, sir? You can hardly go about your daily duty with this bothering you, and you know how important you are to all of us... we depend on you.” Hugo recited, mostly hitting the right intonations. Jack had taught him what to say, and how to say it, and Hugo, usually an awkward conversationalist and a terrible flirter, was very thankful for it.  
“Yeah, yeah, I think... you must be right! A great idea, wallethead, well done.”  
  
Handsome Jack watched Hugo put the mail on his desk and go down to his knees in front of his nude lower body. He wrapped his fingers around Jack's erection with the right hand, and grabbed for his testes with the other. He licked along the whole length, appreciating every inch, and the hot tongue felt slightly raspy against the sensitive, soft underside. He gave a slight pinch of the sack, before he started massaging it. Jack bit his lower lip and did not regret training a specific employee to give the perfect blowjob, from start to end. This was an art form, and he was the mentor.  
“Ah, Jack... your cock is... so handsome.”, Hugo mumbled against his shaft, blushing just by taking the words into his mouth.  
“Yeah, I know.” Jack hummed self-indulgently. He placed both hands on Vasquez's back of the head, and urged him to take him in. He needed both hands to have the assurance of a good grip with a head like this, his usual hair pulling didn't really work when somebody _doesn't_ have any. But just as Hugo had learned, so had Jack, and they had really mastered this routine by then.  
“Come on, it's not gonna suck itself, kiddo. Little Jack is waiting for your hot, tight mouth...”, he murmured, pressing him closer.  
Hugo loosened his jaw and softly closed his eyes to let the swollen bigness squeeze into his mouth. He tried to swallow, but his throat only contracted helplessly, not managing to transport any saliva. Handsome Jack began to move. And the spit began to trickle down Hugo's chin.  
“Make yourself a little tighter, wallethead. I wanna _feel_ you. You know how it's done, don't you?”  
  
Hugo closed his mouth in obedience and sucked him in, but Jack still gave him a warning slap to his cheek. Because he liked the vibration of his own blow resonating in Hugo's mouth, he hit him another time. Hugo chuckled helplessly, because being hit by Jack meant that he was paying attention to him. He wasn't only used as a fuckable hole, he was a person, and this was a dialogue.  
“You like that? You like it when I hit you? Well... I know you do, sooo... yeah, don't answer that. Just suck it.”  
He slapped his other cheek. Hugo grabbed both his thighs, circling his thumbs on their insides, and slowly bobbed his head up and down. Jack casually thrusted in synch with him, rhythmically slapping his groin into his face. Occasionally, he would hold still, and so would Hugo. The next jab would always come unexpected and hard, sometimes faster, sometimes after what felt like an eternity -and Hugo would always yelp with surprise and almost gag. Jack loved this.  
He loved it so damn much that this would be his finishing blow, and pulling out in a hurry, Handsome Jack shot his load all over Hugo Vasquez's face, in white hot spurt after white hot spurt. The last splash almost landed in his eye, if he hadn't closed it in time.  
  
Hugo humbly peered up towards the towering phenomenon that was Handsome Jack, breathing heavily, squinting one eye shut, and waiting for permission to clean the ejaculate off his face. Jack always wanted to see his artwork. He would never come inside his mouth, not if he could avoid it.  
“Ahh yes, nice. Nice work. This is actually really beautiful. A real improvement, my cum really suits your face. A pity I can't spray any into your hair, you know, 'cause... you don't have any!”, he guffawed, took his wallet out of the desk's drawer, and stuck a 10 dollar bill right into Hugo's face. It stuck to the sticky fluid.  
“Here you go, wallethead! Nice job.”  
“I'm not... I'm not doing this for the money. You can keep it, sir...”, Hugo mumbled, not removing the bill.  
“Yeah, but... I just really like sticking money to your head! One day I should just jizz aaaall over your bald fucking head and then make a money toupee!” He rubbed his head as if for good luck.  
“So just take it. Who else would take money with cum all over it? Use it to buy something nice... like... hair or something. See it as me investing in you.”  
“A-alright... sure.” Hugo choked on his words, but still obeyed and stuffed the sticky bill into his pocket.  
  
"You know, wallethead... The best thing about you is your mouth.", Handsome Jack mused, grabbing for his yellow Hyperion briefs that he had placed hidden under his desk.  
“Oh, because... yeah, I've quite mastered doing _this_ , haven't I? I'm actually... really good.” Hugo smirked with a certain sense of accomplishment.  
“Oh yeah, yeah, that too. But I also mean _your voice_.” Handsome Jack handed him a kleenex with a suggestive smile. Hugo began to clean up his face, albeit with nervous confusion.  
"My voice?", he squeaked.  
"I love it when it _breaks_. Like right now! The contrast between that _deep manly voice_ -” Jack tried to imitate his naturally low pitch. “-and how you _use it_ makes it even more _pathetic_! No, seriously, your voice is so wasted on you! You do not know how to use a testosterone-fueled voice like this.” He patted his head patronizingly.  
“ If you could keep confident for one second and say some stuff that catches peoples attention, like specific themes or symbolisms or catchphrases? Some brand identity, yeah... That could _really_ be something. But you're sooo bad at this."  
Jack proceeded to put on his pants, sliding low into his office chair. He wiggled his hips, hopped a little, and didn't even bother looking dignified when he could look _confidently casual_. Hugo couldn't take his eyes off him either way.  
“I, umh... I am... trying to improve myself everyday. I'm not there yet, but-”, he murmured.  
“Yeah, uh, there are limits, though. You can't become another person, kiddo. Look at yourself! If you keep on sucking people's dicks though, you can get a _decent_ position and, you know, _live_.” Jack laughed, buttoning his pants.  
  
Hugo grabbed his wrist. That day, he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let it end the same way again. Each day, he would suck Jack off, become horribly aroused, and then get sent out with a painful boner for the rest of the morning. This time, he wanted... more. Just a little more. One step further. He had practiced this for weeks, he had made plans, this was not a whim.  
“Jack, uh...”, he said.  
“What are you grabbing my wrist for?”, Jack snorted, but his eyes already beamed with cold infuriation.  
“Jack, I, uh-...” Hugo had a hard time keeping confident and loosened his grip.  
“I can massage your shoulders, too. You look very... tense. Just for a few minutes.”  
Handsome Jack relaxed a little again, but tore his hand away from Hugo's grasp.  
“Ahh, okay... a massage? ...Okay. Yeah. Yeah, that doesn't sound all too bad. I could go for a massage.”, he raised from his chair and began to undress his layers of layers of clothing. The jacket, the vest, the sweater, the button-up. Hugo watched like mezmerized, and finally, Jack was exposing his nude upper body with a smug smirk on his lips.  
“Admit it, you just wanted to see me naked...”, he teased him.  
“Who doesn't?”, Hugo gave a guilty little grin.  
  
“Alright, but make this good, I've had professionals give me massages. We'll just use my little emergency bed for this, you know, to make it all comfy and cozy and shit.” Jack pressed a button at his desk, and a Murphy bed automatically folded out of the wall.  
“You know, for... _emergencies_. Like, emergency naps, emergency sex, and... emergencies like this!” Jack flung himself onto the bed, wearing nothing but his pants, and crossed his arms under his head. Turning to the side, he glanced to Hugo in a way that was way too inviting to not cause him to feel a spark of arousal shoot through his groins.  
He knelt down besides Jack, and not on top of his butt, respectful, not too suggestive. He began to massage his shoulders. This needed to be handled carefully. This was Hugo's first big cloak-and-dagger move for finally trying to get what he wanted.  
“Is this, uh, good? Harder?”, he asked, trying to sound suave.  
“Damn yeah, you guessed it... _really_ give it to me. Go hard, wallethead. Real hard.” Jack hummed, wiggling his back.  
Vasquez leaned into his movements, wheezing slightly with the effort he put into it. He should have looked up how to give a good massage. Memo: Look up _every_ skill needed for the plan.  
  
“Ah man, you're so much better with your mouth... this is _shit_.”, Jack complained.  
Hugo took the incentive and swiftly dived in, placing his lips between Jack's shoulderblades.  
“That's _not_ what I meant! Ha, you're really going with that now?!”, Jack laughed. “Okay, show me what you think could be good for me... I'm curious what the fuck you're trying to do there.”  
Hugo let his lips travel lower along his spine, placing kisses and licks. He then sucked at the small of his back just above his behind. He grabbed his slender waist to hold him in place, even though Jack didn't resist one bit. Travelling higher again, Hugo softly closed his lips around singular patches of skin, sucking, nibbling, and indulging in the taste of him.  
“Hey, no hickeys where they'd be visible! But where they wouldn't be... mh, yeah, you know what? You _know_ I like it real hard, kiddo.”  
Hugo traveled lower, and picked a spot just above his waistline, just to the right. He sucked as hard as he could, sucked until it bruised, and he sighed into the suction, and Jack sighed along.  
“Not bad, yeah, not bad...”, he admitted.  
Sneakily, carefully, Hugo reached around his hips and opened up Jack's pants again.  
“Woah, hey hey hey, what are you doing there? Heh? Come on. You're not gonna ruin this by doing something real stupid, right? Come on.” Jack said playfully, the threat glimmering just beneath the surface of his words.  
Hugo pulled down his pants just enough to free his behind, and Jack was already ready to turn and murder.  
“ _What did I just tell you?!”_ , he growled.  
  
But before he could turn, Hugo had already pulled his cheeks aside and his mouth placed over his sphincter. He gave it a good suck, and moaned with pleasure.  
“Oh! Ohhh! Oh that's what's going on! Ohohohoho _nice!_ Ahh, fuck, yeah...” Jack relaxed again, and pushed his ass into Hugo's face.  
“Why didn't you say that you wanna suck my ass too? I love rimjobs! Come on, push your tongue in... Move it around. Thrust into me.”, Jack ordered with a deep, smokey voice. And Hugo followed. His hard-on violently throbbed at Jack's suggestive wording, and he knew that he knew and they both simply knew.  
“Harder, wallethead, harder... I want you deeper... Ohh yes, that's good! Ahhh, yes! I want the full length in me! Use more spit!”, Jack grinned, enjoying the tease almost more than the actual rimjob.  
Hugo licked over his pucker and gently breathed against the wet hole. He then added two fingers to his tongue, penetrating him with multiple digits.  
“Phew, have you read up on this? God, this really makes me want some dicking!” Jack pushed his ass into Hugo's face again, joyfully wiggling his behind. Hugo retreated, gasping for air, which made Jack whine with frustration.  
  
“Wallethead, Jesus, not now! Breathe when we're done! I don't care if you choke, just go on!”  
“Jack, I, uh... I-I...”, Hugo stammered, his face becoming redder by the second.  
“Jack, I could... give you that _dicking_.”, he finally burst out.  
And Jack burst into laughter.  
“What? Did you just... did he just... this is _too rich_!” And he continued to laugh, to guffaw loudly, cringing with amusement.  
“You little bastard, did you really think it was that easy? That's what you wanted? For real now?!”  
Hugo tried to stay confident, but Jack really didn't make it easy for him.  
“I thought... if you have a desire of that inclination, and I am willing to deliver, I should... inform you about it.”, he stated firmly.  
Jack broke into another laughing fit and rolled around on the bed. When he finally calmed down, he wiped a tear of his cheek.  
  
"Sorry, kid, but I gotta hold onto my _standards!_ I mean look at yourself! Just look at you! You are a bald, chubby janitor, and-"  
"What? Mailroom clerk. I work in the mailroom. I bring you the mail, you know that...", Hugo frowned, crossing his arms with discomfort.  
"Ohh right. Right, I should know that. Wait, so I let you bring out the trash every other day, even though you're a freaking mailroom clerk? I thought people just send you with my mail because they know you're sucking me off and like getting yelled at. Why did you bring out the trash all the time?!"  
"Because... you told me to.", Hugo mumbled.  
"Jesus, get a load of this guy! Working a job he isn't paid for while he's working his job job, while he's doing blowjobs as well. Very determined. What an overachiever." Jack mocked.  
"Thank you, I do put my lifeblood into this work-" Hugo replied earnestly.  
"Yeah but that doesn't matter! You're a bald, chubby mailroom clerk who has no confidence, no self-respect and no friends in the whole wide world but his beloved father figure Handsome Jack.", Jack spat.  
"Well, I...", Hugo stammered.  
“You don't have friends, right? You always seem to walk around on your own, wallethead. _All_ by yourself.”  
“Well, I have-...”  
“You got more than one or two people you regularly talk to? And not as part of your job?”  
“No, umh, not exactly, but... uh... but I do have _one_ very good-”, Hugo raised his voice.  
“See? No friends! Hah.”  
“But quantity isn't-” Hugo whispered hoarsely.  
"You! Have no ambitions. You! Have no presence. You are the filler material of this company. You're not even remotely cute, you are an ugly, pathetic, entirely irrelevant little gear in the machine. I shouldn't even be talking to you. You're good for one thing: Sucking me off. You are my masturbation assistance. As soon as I will have created a hand- and blowjob robot, you're never gonna see this office again.", Jack barked.  
"I am working on myself!”, Hugo defended himself, albeit with a jittery voice.  
“If I work hard enough and become my best possible self, I _will_ get a good job and then I will be super popular and one day-"  
  
"Do you know why I still talk to you?”, Jack interrupted him.  
“Because... I care. I care about even the smallest part of my company. The tiniest, most insignificant worm at the end of the food chain. I am that nice of a guy. Even you deserve to be appreciated. So I'll show my appreciation with this."  
Jack stood up, dropping his pants but pulling up his briefs, and walked over to his desk again. He pulled something out of a drawer, and returned, holding it towards Hugo.  
"Is this... a dildo ballgag?", Hugo asked in confusion.  
"It is! Yeah. So you know what these are for, huh?”  
Hugo's astonished, wide-eyed stare was enough of an answer.  
“I am gonna ride your face, baby. And it's going to be magical for you. Consider this your token of appreciation.", Jack purred.  
  
When Jack fastened the straps around Hugo's head, mounting the dildo to his mouth, Hugo didn't move or even make a face. The prospect of engaging in a somewhat more intimate act with Jack stole his breath and ability to react. Squinting at the silicone shape protruding from his face, he recognized the shape as Jack's own penis, the Hyperion issued Handsome Jack edition dildo. He had one of those too. As Jack gently pushed him towards the bed, Hugo walked voluntarily, slowly and like in a trance. Something inside of him told him that he should feel more hesitant about it, probably, something about self-respect. But he had none to speak of, nothing that lasts longer than a short impulse, because he just wasn't that great yet. His focus was singular. He just really wanted to have something special with Handsome Jack. He wanted him to consider him as special. And this looked special enough to really bring their relationship to the next level. He was really excited about this.  
When Jack took off his briefs and climbed atop of him, Hugo felt the heart in his chest almost burst from his ribcage. He was glad that he would only need to lie on his back and let it happen. He was so nervous, so utterly in love with the man straddling him, that he would've either climaxed immediately, lost his erection, or embarassed himself in another creative way. And Jack was ruthless about this, mistakes would have consequences, if only ridicule and humiliation. He was not ready to be _good_ for Handsome Jack after all. Now he realized. He was only ready to be _used_.  
  
When Jack slowly lowered himself onto the dildo strapped to Hugo's face, Hugo blinked repeatedly, tensed up his whole body, and anxiously clasped the bedsheets.  
“Ahh, ohh yeah... nothing feels like having my own dick in my ass. God, yes.”, Jack said.  
“Mhh, mhhh...! Mh!” Hugo murmured with his mouth stuffed with the rubber ball of the gag. Jack looked down on him, his hips swaying back and forth, and Hugo felt his head being pushed along. He didn't know whether to tense up or to relax. The ice-cold reality of the potential damage a frenzied Jack could do with a wild ride on his face was like a punch to the guts. And he was mildly terrified, staring up towards his idol.  
"What's that look for, wallethead? Is it too overwhelming? Aww, you look so scared! Come on, you know this."  
Jack grabbed his cock and playfully slapped it against Hugo's cheek a few times. Feeling slightly safer with the decreased hip motion, Hugo smiled into the gag, and his eyes showed it too. Jack grinned back.  
"Filthy little dirtbag. You're into this."  
He raised his hips, using his shins as support, and grinded down on him again. He urged the dildo so deep that he was sitting on Hugo's face and Hugo's vision was restricted to one eye -as the other was covered my Jack's cock. He dared to raise his hands to Jack's firm upper thighs and gently carressed them with circular strokes.  
Jack raised his hips again, pushing down swifter, pushing a joyous groan out of himself.  
"Ooooh! All the way in! Yes!"  
His movements became quicker, smaller, more eager. "Ohh, this is... yeah!"  
Hugo grabbed his thighs tighter and desperately held onto them. He stared up at Jack, and his lust distorted face, his biting his lip, his filthy grin. Hugo could only gaze and admire how beautiful he looked, and how obscene this extreme lower angle was. He felt his groins aching longingly.  
  
"Hey, as much as I love you gazing up at me with those big admiring puppy eyes, you better close em up." Jack grinned, joyously riding his face.  
"I mean if you don't, I might seriously poke your eye out with this little monster." He pointed to his erection flopping up and down, and as he mentionrd it, Hugo had to squeeze up one eye in the last second to avoid damage. "Whoops, see? Almost hit'cha right in the eye!"  
Hugo squinted his eyes as a compromise, because he didn't want to miss anything.  
"Would be hilarious if you got a black eye, or hey, maybe even a blind eye from getting my dick in it! Your call, kiddo. Just warning ya. If you want an eyepatch with a cool backstory, be my guest. Might make you more interesting..."  
As Jack's hips began to ride him more wildly, his dick slapped down on Hugo's face, almost beating him up. He began to move his center of weight more forward, to not actually crush Hugo's skull. Grabbing Jack's waist, so eager to do good, Hugo began to oppose the rhythm by bobbing his head. As Jack noticed that, he went down on his hands and knees and let himself be fucked by Hugo's dildo attachment.  
"Oooh yeah! This is so nice!", Jack squeaked with playful joy.  
  
"Maybe I should have put another one of these on your forehead! That would be like riding a Pandoracorn!"  
Jack's rhythm suddenly stumbled, but stopping he did not.  
"Oh, wow, no, that would be so awkward!" He raised his voice as if to adress somebody across the room.  
"Sorry Buttstallion, baby! Daddy is not fantasizing about riding you in any weird ways, ok? Nobody's gonna touch you, baby girl! Including me!"  
Jack licked his lips and increased his rhythm shamelessly.  
"You're a powerful, magical being, and you will stay pure, okay? Sorry again! that was creepy!", he yelled to his not present pet pony.  
  
"Okay, where were we... oh right."  
With Handsome Jack grinning down at him, broad and dirty and full of bad ideas, Hugo braced himself by holding onto Jack's ass cheeks. Jack began to rise, his back arched, his body towering in his view like a god-like idol. Hugo was so utterly in love, but unable to bring out more than impressed grunts and hums. He used them to his fullest, to communicate just how aroused he was. But as Jack began to ride him with undiluted passion and greed, the sounds of his ass slapping into his face snd Jack's overjoyed loud moans covered all his hums. After a few moments of Hugo's near-death experience of getting his head fucked into the mattress, Jack straightened up his spine and growled.  
"Ohhh! Yes! Yeeees!"  
Hugo saw the violent twitched of Jack's cock right in front of his eyes, the muscle contractions of his legs, and the ejaculate shooting just past him.  
After Jack managed to gather his thoughts again, he noticed it.  
"Aww, no! No, it went all over your head! Nooo!" Jack whined.  
"The facial is the best part of it! I just love to see my cum all over your face, I can't help it. Aw man, shit!"  
  
Hugo's neck was stiff and in pain, but he survived -and didn't feel regret. When Jack took off the ballgag for him, he revealed a genuinely giddy smile.  
"Thank you, Jack.", Hugo wheezed.  
"This was... an amazing experience. Really magical stuff.", Hugo grinned abashedly.  
"Told you so.", Jack yawned.  
"I am honored that-" Hugo sat up and awkwardly fumbled with his tie.  
Jack suddenly pointed towards his crotch and had a good laugh.  
"Ha! Looks like somebody had an accident! Pretty intimidating experience, huh?", Jack teased.  
"U-uh... this isn't pee...", Hugo mumbled, ears bright red.  
"Oh, so you came without touching?! Wow, that's an accomplishment, even for my standards! I am even hotter than I thought and I already thought I was the hottest of everyone. Ever! It's kinda in my name." , he cackled.  
"Uh no, I didn't come... I am just... leaking. I am so overwhelmingly aroused Jack, so, so aroused, I am leaking that much pre-cum."  
"You sure about that?", Jack raised an eyebrow, eyeing the dark stain on Hugo's grey pants.  
"So very sure, Jack.", Hugo said, a mezmerized, longing smile on his lips.  
Jack just stared at his crotch in disbelief, shaking his head.  
“Maybe you're just incontinent, kid. Maybe go to a doctor with this? This is one big stain..." he squinted his eyes. "You _sure_ you didn't come? Ah well, this is for you to deal with now.”  
Jack got up, grabbed his yellow Hyperion briefs again, and shoved Hugo towards the door. He gave him a rough push to bring the point home.  
“We're done here, so get back to work, wallethead. In... the, uh....” He snapped his fingers. “Mailroom!"  
"Yes! Of course, I will get right back to it! Thank you again!", Hugo happily assured.  
With heavy breathing, a sweaty face and his wet pants, he limped out the office, beaming joyfully that Handsome Jack... remembered his job.


End file.
